With constant advancement of technology, computers have become indispensable for many people in work, learning, recreation or other activities.
Many personal computer users nowadays often prepare a number of hard disks to store or back up data. Installation of a hard disk generally has to disassemble side panels of the computer first; next, allocate an installation space in the interior of the computer for the hard disk; then fasten the hard disk by fastening screws individually in preformed screw holes. In the event that the hard disk malfunctions and has to be disassembled for repair, or replacement of the hard disk is required, the side panels of the computer have to be disassembled first, then perform the procedures mentioned above in reverse, and unfasten the screws to disassemble the hard disk for replacement. Hence the conventional approach of installation or replacement of the hard disk in the computer involves tedious procedures. Due to the interior space of the computer is limited and has to install many other electronic elements, user's visual sight often is blocked. As a result, assembling and disassembling tasks are quite difficult and troublesome. The probability of damaging other electronic elements is high and a lot of manpower is needed. All these make usability lower. Hence the conventional tedious approach of assembling and disassembling the hard disk of the computer not only hinders information exchange and causes additional waste of user's precious time, also cannot fully meet the requirement of processing or exchanging a great number of digital data in fast speed.